


Jigsaw (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Death, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/216464">Jigsaw</a> by Dira Sudis.</p><p>Author's summary: Jack wakes up in the SGC to the news that his team is dead. If he weren't hearing the news from General Hammond he might not believe it--and even so it's not quite real until he sees the bodies. Once he does, he knows nothing is ever going to be the same again.</p><p>Sam wakes up in the SGC to the news that she is now the senior member of SG-1. Jack O'Neill is dead. For Sam and her team, nothing is ever going to be the same again.</p><p>SG-1 might be able to go on like this--Sam's going to keep her team together if it kills her--but a man who's lost his team is capable of anything, and Jack's about to do the unthinkable to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaw (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jigsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216464) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Content note: also contains brief thoughts of suicide.

### Length

7 hours, 31 minutes.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 291 MB zip of seven mp3 files](http://bit.ly/jigsaw-mp3-zip-mf); individual unzipped mp3 files: [one](http://bit.ly/jigsaw-mp3-01-mf), [two](http://bit.ly/jigsaw-mp3-02-mf), [three](http://bit.ly/jigsaw-mp3-03-mf), [four](http://bit.ly/jigsaw-mp3-04-mf), [five](http://bit.ly/jigsaw-mp3-05-mf), [six](http://bit.ly/jigsaw-mp3-06-mf), [seven](http://bit.ly/jigsaw-mp3-07-mf); or [a single 307 MB m4b podbook](http://bit.ly/jigsaw-m4b-mf) from Mediafire. (The podbook's chapters are automatically set at every 30 minutes for the convenience of the listener; they do not correspond to text chapters, as the story has none.)

### Stream

Listen to a sample: 

Or listen to the full podfic in seven parts. Part one:

Part two:

Part three:

Part four:

Part five:

Part six:

Part seven:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/jigsaw-gd).

### Reader's notes

I love this story and I wanted the challenge of a really long fic. This may have been more challenge than I really needed, but six months later, I still love the story, so it was probably worth it. :) 

The [cover art](http://milanthruil.livejournal.com/165977.html) is by [](http://milanthruil.livejournal.com/profile)[**milanthruil**](http://milanthruil.livejournal.com/) and is used by permission. The instrumental snippet for section breaks is from "Devotion" by Tracy Chapman, part of the [author's playlist for this story](http://dira.dreamwidth.org/576114.html); it's available at [Amazon](http://www.amazon.com/Devotion-LP-Version/dp/B001IAT1J2/) and [iTunes](http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/devotion/id293102730?i=293102814&uo=4).

Feedback and constructive criticism: adored in all possible universes.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/10415.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1939707.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1461602.html), and [sg1podfic](http://sg1podfic.livejournal.com/9270.html).)


End file.
